


Vytal Injuries

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RWBY Ships [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cardin's dad, M/M, Mercury is a dick, he almost kills Jaune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vytal festival is a great time to meet new friends from different kingdoms, Try out the food from different places and watch the tournament, or in Cardin's case, watch his boyfriend get beaten to a bloody pulp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vytal Injuries

The Vytal festival was the one time a year where people from the four kingdoms got together for another year of peace. Schools through out Remnant all traveled to the center point of the festival for the occasion and the Tournament between the main schools was the highlight of the festival and all of the students were prepared for it.

Everyone but Cardin.

Cardin was prepared for the fights, but he wasn't ready for two things.

  1. Seeing his boyfriend fight in the tournament.
  2. Seeing his family.



He trusted his boyfriend to hold his own in the fights but, he still saw Jaune as the awkward boy who could hardly swing his weapon correctly. He's been an assistant for Pyrrha to help Jaune get better at his fight skills and over the time Jaune has improved greatly and was getting better with each session. And even after Pyrrha's training  Cardin pushed him further than Pyrrha would. He always felt bad seeing Jaune the next day sore and almost falling over from exhaustion but he was trying to help him not get killed during his match.

Plus he always made it up to him with massages and kisses.

And his family. His family was always wanting the absolute best from him, no exceptions, and with being the youngest of three boys, he needed to try and get out of their shadows. His father would be there to watch the fights because most of the weapons were made by their company. His father was a judging man who was very hard on his sons, Cardin mostly. He had left his home to not be under the judging eyes of his family. He would hate to have to see his face again. Over all, he was stressed with keeping his team in good fight condition, keeping his boyfriend from getting killed and making him better and staying a far distance away from his family. 

He was going to be dead by the end of this, he was sure of it.

* * *

Russel, Dove and Lark all stared at their leader and he scarfed down his breakfast of pancakes, almost chocking on them at the speed he was eating them.

"Uh...Car-"

"When you're done, do as you want. I'll see you at the tournament."

Cardin left them to put his tray back to where it belonged before going over to team JNPR  and grabbing Jaune under his arms, who expected this and held his arms out, and carried him away.

"I'll see you guys later on at the festival. Save me some food from Mistral."

Cardin carried Jaune off to his dorm room and he sat on the bed with Jaune on his lap and pressed small kisses to his neck and wrapped his arms around his smaller waist. Jaune was very confused about the random signs of affection. He expected to be pulled to the schools gym to have one last training session that would kill him. Not this loving moment in the CRDL dorm room. He wasn't complaining though.

"What's going-"

"Today is the day of the tournament. I can't train you today cause you'll need the energy for your match and I've missed these cuddles so you get last session before the tournament, plus I need the comfort."

Jaune was aware of the family situation and his worry for him and turned in his arm to straddle him and give him a kiss on the cheek. The two guys stayed in the embrace for a full hour before they heard the bell announcing the tournament. Jaune couldn't contain the grain of disappointment from feeling Cardin start to shift.

"Come on Jaune, we gotta go as much as I hate to say it. The sooner you fight and win the sooner we can keep doing this."

He kissed Jaune on the cheek before throwing him over his shoulder. Jaune let it be and went limp and let Cardin carry him to Professor Goodwitch's sparring room. On the ground floor surrounding the arena were the students from the academies in Remnant. Team CRDL and JNPR all sat in one row, both teams waiting for their leaders to join them. On the higher balcony seats he could see people who had came from their homes and other kingdoms to watch the tournament. 

One person in particular caught Cardin's eye.

A man in the front row of seats wearing a dark blue suit all crisp and clean with a long thin scar over the left side of his face, dark cobalt eyes and slicked back dark brown hair. They made eye contact and a shiver went down his spine.

Than he felt a hand on his unoccupied shoulder. He jumped and turned around to see Pyrrha with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright Cardin?"

Cardin didn't answer her, he simply sat his boyfriend in his seat next to the hyperactive girl and went to sit next to Russel, who knew not to mess with Cardin at the moment. The lights dimmed and pointed at Goodwitch who stood straight as a pole, hands clasped together behind her back and her head held high.

"Ladies, gentlemen, esteemed guests, thank you  and welcome for coming to the tournament protein of the Vytal festival. We will be having the preliminary rounds of the tournament. Each student will fight some body from a different school. The winner will be determined on their health by the end of the round or if some one forfeits the match. Each match will be randomized and I will be call the end of a match if needed. The first match will be between..."

The screen above showed the two names and faces. The first person was a dark skinned girl with a silver Mohawk and golden eyes. The other was a beautiful brown haired boy with a swirl of black and pink eyes.

"Storm Cloud from Mistral and Eros Ika from Vacuo."

The girl, Storm, had metal gloves with lightning dust infused in it while Eros had two metal batons with metal balls on at the end that was connected to chains hidden in the poles.

* * *

Part one of the Preliminary rounds ended quickly.

The storm girl had won by electrocuting Eros into the point of forfeiting. Ruby had easily won her match just like Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Yang, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Fox and all of team SSSN. They took an hour break to eat and resumed the matches.

"The next round will be..."

The pictures showed up and they saw it was Cardin's name and face along with a mouse Faunus named Mikey from Atlas. Cardin could feel the stare of cobalt eyes along with two more pairs of them but, he brushed them off. He focused on the cheers from his team, his friends, and mostly his boyfriend.

He puled out his mace as the boy pulled out two daggers. The Faunus ran at him, surprisingly so fast that Cardin almost missed but, with a swing of his mace down at his feet he saw his grip on his daggers loosen and they skidded away and he fell face first. Cardin walked over to the shaking mouse.

"W-Wait, I forfeit."

The match ended with that. Cardin put his mace away and held a hand out to the smaller hunter-in-training. He didn't expect to be helped but, took the hand and was easily lifted up from the ground to his feet.

"Keep training. You almost got me with how fast you are, use that to an advantage next time around."

The kid nodded with a smile and left to sit with the losers of their fights. He ignored the piercing glare at the back of his head and sat with his team.

"Well, the next fight will be..."

The screen flashed and Cardin's breath left his lungs and he went pale.

"Jaune Arc and Mercury Black."

Cardin could see Jaune pale too but, took a deep breath and stood to walk to the platform. He stood in front of Cardin on the way there and, Cardin didn't know what force controlled him to do this but, he held the blonds face in his hands and gave him a full blown kiss in front of everyone. It was a sweet, closed mouthed kiss the made Jaune's knees slightly weak. Cardin swiped his thumb over Jaune's cheek and gave one last kiss on the forehead.

"Don't get killed. You're my first boyfriend and I'd hate the reason for us to break up is your death."

"Don't worry, I got it."

Jaune confidently walked onto the arena, Mercury already being there with a hand on his hip and a bored expression on his face.

"I thought you and your boyfriend were gonna make out forever, do you need a second to calm down or are you ready?"

Jaune answers by pulling out his sword and opening his sheath into a shield. Mercury shrugged and ran at Jaune, almost going as fast as the mouse Faunus Cardin had fought. After the first attack everything was a big blur to Cardin. Everything that happened was not taken into his mind but, the moment he saw Mercury kick the sword out of Jaune's hand and it skidded to his feet, seeing Mercury leap into the air and land a heavy, metal boot to the top of Jaune's head.

Everyone heard it.

Everyone heard the loud sickening crack resonate through out the room. Jaune stood on his feet for a few seconds before dropping his shield  and falling on his knees and on his face.Everything seemed to have slowed down, Cardin saw him fall slowly and could hear screams of Jaune's hair and he realized the loudest ones of his scream was coming from him.

"Stop The Fight!" The lights turned back on and Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and all of team RWBY ran to his side. Cardin slowly walked to his boyfriend's side and went down to his knees and put Jaune's head on his lap. He could feel something soaking his pants, he thought they were tears and he lifted up Jaune's head and kissed him under his eyes and he felt something on his lips and trail down his chin. He thought they were tears and he licked it away. It had a metallic taste like blood.

"So, do you and your boyfriend have some sorta kink, 'cause thats a little weird but, hey I don't judge."

Cardin could hear the smug asshole who made Jaune cry. He looked up and their friends around and saw the worried and scared looks on their faces. He finally looked down to actually look at the damage Mercury had done to him and from the top of his head, his dirty blond locks were soaked with blood. It trailed from his head and covered the whole left side of his face. It wasn't tears that were soaking his pants but, also his boyfriends blood.

And that also meant...

Cardin wiped his mouth of the blood that covered his lips and chin. He picked Jaune up bridle style and put him in Yang's arms.

"Take him to the infirmary. He needs help."

Cardin spoke so quietly that Yang almost missed it.

Cardin pulled out his mace and turned to look at the gray haired bastard who had cracked his boyfriends skull. HIs eyes turned a dark violet, everyone in the room could feel Cardin's aura, spiked and furious, almost uncontrollable.

Pyrrha tried to touch his shoulders but Dove stopped her. She turned to question her but, gasped when she saw his eyes open. Both of his eyes, the entire eye, were both bronze gold.

"Don't. He's beyond our help."

Pyrrha didn't know why but, she listened to him. She wanted to fight him but, staring into his eyes made her nod in acceptance. He closed his eyes again and it snapped her out of the controlled stupor she had been in. Shed have to look into Dove semblance. 

Cardin waited until he heard team RWBY completely left and stalked over the the still smug asshole. 

"You almost killed my boyfriend. You need to pay for what you did."

"Make me."

Cardin raised his mace, just about to pound the calm greynette on the top of his head but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. He spun around ready to get on the person who grabbed him but, froze at seeing the tazer in his face. And he saw the pulse setting was at its highest.

"You need to calm down."

He felt the strong pulse go through his body and paralyze his joints, on his arm burns began to appear and his body stiffened up to the point were he couldn't move anything. The pain went straight to all of his nerves, nothing would respond and just trying to move made everything worse. He cried out the loudest scream anyone had ever heard. it only reminded him of his life as a kid growing up in the Winchester home. Tears rolled down his face but, as soon as they met his face they sparked into nothing. He felt his fingers start to twitch uncontrollably and it made the tears roll faster.

"Nighty night Winchester." That smug fuck was going to pay.

"MR. WINCHESTER, YOU LET THAT STUDENT GO, NOW!"

Glynda's voice was the last thing to go through Cardin's head before his entire body shut down, eyes closed and he fell to the arena floor.

_'Nice to see you too dad.'_

* * *

Cardin woke up to the sight of Dove's closed eyes. Though closed, he knew his leader was awake.

"Guys, Cardin's awake!"

The instant he could hear running steps and was tackled by the gangly mass of his blond boyfriend.

His arms stung from the burns but, he couldn't help wrapping his stiff arms around him, though the pain in his chest and his arms made it hard for him. Cardin could feel tears dropping onto his bandaged shoulder and his grip on Cardin tighten up. HIs voice was cracked and he barely managed to get his words out but, he did.

"I-I thou-thought you w-were de-de-dead! Don't-don't you d-do that ag-again you idiot!"

Cardin smiled and patted him on the head and looked around and saw everyone was there. Team RWBY, SSSN, JNPR, CFVY and even the mouse Faunus he had fought against. His own team was there but, had been pushed back by everyone else. Cardin tried to push Jaune off lightly but, he clung tight to him. He rolled his eyes and sat up slowly, the pain still lingering but, he easily by passed it. The blanket fell away from his and he saw he was bandaged on both his forearms, chest and stomach. He could feel wrappings around his legs too.

"How are you feeling Cardin?" Ruby spoke up.

"Still a little singed but, still good. How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for 3 days."

"3 days! What about the tournament?"

"I'm sorry Cardin, Goodwitch said they couldn't hold the tournament for you since you've been out for so long. The preliminaries are over, but on a good note they eliminated Mercury for what he did to Jaune and Jaune's moving on from the preliminary rounds." Ruby scratched her neck awkwardly.

Cardin sighed but, wrapped his arms tighter around the shaking blond on his lap. Yang wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder.

"Cardin, I wish you had been awake the day you got knocked out 'cause Jaune lost his shit on the guy that did it to you. I'm not kidding, I had to stop him from killing him."

Everyone one nodded with grins on their face. Jaune just tightened his grip on Cardin with a slight chuckle.

"What happened? Tell me what happened, I'm interested about this."

"Jaaauunne?" Yang gave him a sly smile on her face. "Do you want me to tell it or do you wanna do it?"

"You tell him, I'm still in cuddle mode with him to calm down."

"Alright well, what happened was..."

* * *

_Three days earlier_

* * *

_Yang ran to the infirmary with Ruby behind her and Jaune in her arms. She could hear small whimpering from the smaller blond and that only made her run faster. She could feel blood collect in her hands where his head laid and she practically broke the door of the infirmary and gave the nurse a heart attack._

_"He needs help."_

_The nurse saw Jaune's injury and went into heal mode. She took Jaune and and placed him in the closest bed and cleaned and disinfected his wound. She wrapped the wound very_ _efficiently and in record time. Jaune whimpered and sat up slowly in bed._

_"Cardin, where's-"_

_"Cardin told me to bring you here. He's gonna kick Mercury's ass for what he did to you. You don't got to worry you're dirty blond head about it."_

_In that moment everyone else that they had left at the arena crashes through the door, Russel and Dove carried passed out Cardin under his arms. They saw blisters on his face and he slightly twitched that was almost unnoticeable. His head was slumped onto his chest and he wasn't moving._

_The nurse pointed to the bed next to Jaune's and did her job. Glynda walked into the room with Mr. Winchester behind her and everyone moved aside for her as she continued to chew him out._

_"You have no right to do what you did to my student. You took things too far and I will not stand for what you've done to him."_

_"I am the boys father, I can discipline him as I see fit."_

_"You_ _Electrocuted the boy! Is that how you see fit?"_

_Jaune sat up in his bed and pulled Russel by the front of his shirt and whispered to him, asking what happened._

_"Cardin was electrocuted by his dad when he tried to get back at Mercury for what he did to you. He taxed him right on his forehead. Goodwitch is pissed."_

_Jaune looked over at the suit wearing man and stood from his bed. He grabbed his scabbard and drew his sword._

_"Jaune," Pyrrha cautioned. "what are you doing?"_

_"OHH, Jaune's mad for once. This is gonna be exciting." Nora grabbed Ren's arm and bounced giddily._

_"Hey Slicky!"_

_Mr.Winchester turned around and looked at the small blond with the old fashion sword in his hand._

_"You did this? You hurt Cardin?"_

_"What's it to you kid?"  
_

_Jaune gritted his teeth and everyone could see his hand_ _holding his sword shaking slightly. Mr. Winchester made the mistake of turning away from Jaune who everyone could see was shaking more and more with anger. They saw Jaune raise his sword and swing down at his back._

_Everyone gasped as the sword sliced through the expensive suit and show a straight, deep cut down his back. Yang then knew it was time to get Jaune the fuck outta there. Pyrrha had the same thought and they nodded as Pyrrha took Crocea Mors and Yang took him under his arms and lifted him up and just before she was able to get him out of the room when Mr. Winchester turned to look at the blond hunter-in-training with fury Jaune got one good kick in his jaw and people heard the loud crack come from his jaw._

_"You might've killed him! He might be dead because of you, you inconsiderate bastard! If you killed my boyfriend I'll shove my sword straight up your-"_

_Pyrrha shut the door before the rest of that sentence was finished._

* * *

"He left right after that little incident. After he left Jaune never left your side. He only led to get food and then you woke up. Glad to see you're still alive though."

Cardin held Jaune by his shoulder and looked at his tear stricken face. "Did you really do that? All because of what happened?"

Jaune wiped his tears away and kissed Cardin on the cheek. "He almost killed you. I wasn't thinking."

Cardin held cradled Jaune's face and kissed both of his cheeks and his nose. "I'm far from mad, truth be told I'm happy you did this."

"Come on everyone, lets leave the lovebirds to their own." Ruby and Yang herded everyone out of the room and it was just them. Cardin pressed Jaune to his chest and laid down with him.

"I'm tired and you're here so I can sleep easily. plus i guess you would need this too."

Jaune only nodded and in a short amount of time he was a sleep. On Cardin's scroll he got a message from an unknown person but, Cardin fully knew who it was.

"Dad's pissed at your little boyfriend for cracking his jaw. Don't think he won't get back at you and him."

"You and dad can both go fuck yourselves." Was the only replay before turning it off and stuffing it under the pillow. He held Jaune in his arms and with a smile on his face fell asleep. He'd have to keep a close eye for his family.


End file.
